Photographs and videos have been used historically to capture still images and dynamic content. With the advent of portable electronic devices, such as smart phones or tablets, sharing of captured image and video content (and text messages) has increased significantly. Sharing of content through portable electronic devices has also resulted in increased privacy concerns, including privacy regarding content stored on a user's own device and privacy regarding control of what happens with content shared to another user, such as a friend.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods of transforming electronic content on a device that provides security for content saved on the device and/or shared with other users. A further need exits for systems and methods of transforming electronic content to permit confidential saving and/or sharing of the electronic content. These and other needs are addressed by the systems and methods of transforming electronic content of the present disclosure.